


Flirtations

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Protective Dean, Reader Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You flirt with Cas when no one is looking, and act innocent when they are.It gets Cas in trouble with an over protective Dean.But will Cas turn the tables on you? And will you survive it?





	1. Sweeter than pie.

You were bored out of your skull. You’d been cooped up in the bunker for days while the boys did research. Sam was looking through archives, while Dean and Cas were pouring through books in the main library. Watching Cas and Dean, you got an idea that could keep you entertained, at least for a bit.

“Hey Dean, can you do me a favor?” you asked sweetly, as you leaned on the door frame.

“What’s up?” He barely looked up from his book.

“Can you grab me a glass of wine, _please_?”

He looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. “What? Why can’t you do that yourself?”

You pouted as you walked more into the room. “I can’t reach the wine glasses. I’m too short. I mean, I _guess_ I could monkey my way up there, but I might break something…” Sighing he got up and headed for the kitchen. “Thanks.” you told him as he walked past.

You went and sat on the table in front of Cas, crossing your legs. He looked at your legs and his eyes slowly moved up to meet yours. You smiled sweetly, and ran his tie through your fingers. “Looking good today, Cas.” His eyebrows shot up as you bit your lip. You slowly slid off the table letting his tie drop as you started to walk away.

“Uh.. y/n?” You turned to look at him, he was flustered. Perfect. “Uhm.. I uhm…” He was scrambling to think of something to say. “I bet you taste sweeter than pie.” He blurted out.

“ **What the _hell,_ Cas!**” You heard Dean yell behind you as he came back in the room and handed you your wine. “You don’t friggen talk like that to a lady!”

“But..” He looked from you to Dean. “But I’ve heard _you_ say that a bunch of times!” He looked confused, and adorable. It was so hard to not laugh.

“Shut up.” Dean said. “ _Why_ would you even say that to her any ways, come on.”

“But.. she.. I mean.. I thought..” he looked to you for help.

You shrugged at Dean “I just said he looked good in that tie you bought him for Christmas.. that’s all.”

“You thought wrong.” he growled at Cas and went back to his book. 

You smiled and winked at Cas. He just sighed in defeat. _Let the games begin_ , you thought, as you sat down nearby watching Cas.


	2. Shorts.

Cas couldn’t concentrate on what he was reading. He kept looking over at you sipping your wine.

You were wearing shorts and a tank top. When you caught him looking at you, you casually shifted how you were sitting so your breasts were resting on the table and you ‘ _accidentally_ ’ spilled a drop of wine onto your cleavage. You used a finger to wipe it off, sucking it off slowly and winked.

He pulled on his collar and loosened his tie. Dean glared at him and he quickly went back to reading. When Dean looked over, your shirt was pulled up more and you were looking over at the shelves trying to decide what book to read.

Then, you heard Sam calling for Dean. When he left the room to see what Sam had found, you smiled to yourself and moved your chair over to the book case. There was a book way up top that you knew had to do with what the boys were looking for. You COULD have asked Cas to get it for you, but where was the fun in that. 

You stood up on the chair, and wiggled your ass a bit, to be sure you got his attention. You turned, and seeing him staring at you, you got on your tippy toes to ‘reach’ for the book. You wobbled a bit, like you were going to fall. In the blink of an eye, he was there, hands on your thighs to steady you as he looked up at you. You smiled down at him and grabbed the book.

“ _Seriously_ Cas!?”  From where Dean was standing, it looked like Cas was looking up your shorts and feeling you up. “Keep it in your god damn pants. Or I _swear_..” He left the threat open, as he grabbed Cas yanking him away from  you.

“But .. she..” Cas stuttered

“I don’t want to hear it!” Dean was getting annoyed. He shoved him back into his chair and pointed at the book. Cas sighed.

You put the chair back and sat back down to read. Every time you caught Cas looking at you, you would shift, or move in a way that kept his attention. Or you’d smile or wink, maybe lick your lip or bite it. But when Dean looked over to see what Cas was looking at,  you were just innocently reading your book.

You were in the middle of grabbing Cas’s attention. Reading, legs crossed, one arm crossed under your breasts, and a finger between your lips, biting it slightly, when a book slammed down next to you, causing you to jump.

Sam sat next to you shaking his head. “You know, if you keep up this game, Dean will _probably_ break his nose.” You looked over at Dean who had just growled at Cas. “Your in his blind spot, y/n. You’re the baby sister we never had. To him, you can do no wrong.”

You smiled softly at the thought, and got out of your chair, walked over to Cas and kissed him softy on the cheek before walking out of the room.

“What the _hell_ is going on!” was the last thing you heard from Dean before Sam laughed.


	3. Ice cream and baths

Three days had gone by since the boys left after getting that last bit of information Sam found. Three days in this heat, bored and alone.  You had slept in the library last night, for some reason it was cooler then the bedrooms. You had thrown a sheet over one of the old leather loungers, so you wouldn’t stick, and snuggled up with a book.

You weren’t expecting anyone home, so you didn’t bother to get dressed or shower yet. You were still in just your boxers and tank top that you woke up in 10 minutes earlier. You were sitting on the kitchen counter eating ice cream out of the container when you heard the door. They were early.

You heard Dean coming in first. “Hunt go better then expected?” you asked, before you saw his face. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, grumbled something you couldn’t understand and stormed back out.

Sam came in right behind him, but dropped into a chair “ _Not_ exactly…”

“Bad intel?” You asked him.

Cas came in and stood in front of you. “Not incorrect, no.” he said mater-of-factly. “Just, _incomplete_.”

Dean came back in, grabbed another beer and sat at the table across from Sam. “Why is it so god damn _hot_ in here?” You shrugged and offered him some ice cream. He shook his head. You looked at Sam who also shook his head. 

“Oh well.” you said as you scooped up another spoon full. When you looked up, Cas was watching you, while Sam and Dean talked amongst themselves. You smirked at him as you put the spoon in your mouth and slowly pulled it out. There was still a bit of ice cream on it, so you slowly licked it off. He swallowed, his eyes on your lips. When Deans beer bottle hit the table, Cas jumped, snapping out of it.

“Come on Sammy, lets figure out why it’s so god damn hot in here.” Then he pointed at Cas. “ _Don’t_ you make me regret leaving you in here without adult supervision.” You smiled at Dean innocently as he passed between you and Cas, and Sam just shook his head at you.

You smiled at Cas. “Ice cream?” you asked motioning for him to come closer.  
He glanced to the door Dean just walked out of. 

“But.. Dean said…”

“Did Dean say you couldn’t have _Ice cream_?” He shook his head. “Then I don’t see the problem.” You reached forward to grab his tie, pulling him to stand closer, between your legs. You scooped out some ice cream, and ate it slowly, just like before. Cas’s mouth opened as he watched your lips.You licked your lips, and took another scoop. 

You bit your bottom lip as you brought the spoon to Cas’s mouth. His lips closed around it as you slowly pulled it out. You took another scoop and handed him the spoon.

He lift the spoon up between you, with the intention of feeding it to you, when Dean and Sam walked in.

“God _Damnit,_ Cas! What the hell did I say?” He grabbed the back of Cas’s trench coat and pulled him away. The spoon clattered to the floor.

“But .. I just…”

“He just wanted ice cream Dean.” you said.

“He doesn’t _eat_! Why the hell would he suddenly want Ice cream?! Get out Cas! Freaking Perv.” You heard the flutter of wings and he was gone.

You sighed and hopped off the counter. “I’m going to take a bath.” and walked out.

“What’s _her_ problem?” you heard Dean asking behind you.

You filled yourself a lukewarm bubble bath. It was too hot for anything warmer, but you also didn’t want it too cold. You were laying in the tub, hair up in a messy bun, reading a book when you heard wings flutter.

“ _Cas_?” You looked over. He stepped to the toilet next to the tub, lowered the toilet cover and sat on it.

“Why does Dean get so mad when I’m near you? Am I doing something inappropriate?  Do you dislike my _company_?” He was looking at the floor as he spoke.

You smiled up at him. “I _love_ your company, Cas.”

“Then why have I been banned from you.”

“You aren’t _banned_ , Cas..”

“Yes I am.” He turned to look at you. “Dean said so.”

“He can’t… _wait_.. He said you are banned from being alone with me?” Cas nodded. “And so you came into the bathroom while I’m _bathing_?”

“Well I needed to speak with you. And this is where you were. So yes.”

You laughed. “Oh man, Dean is going to _kill_ you.”

You heard a pounding on the door. “Damn right I am! Cas you open this door right now or I’ll **break it down!** ” Dean had been walking by and heard Cas telling you he was banned. Cas looked at the door, then turned back to you, eyes wide.

Suddenly the door burst open as Dean kicked it in. Angel wings fluttered and Cas disappeared.

“ **Son of a bitch!!** ” Dean screamed at the ceiling.


	4. let the games begin.

It had been two weeks since Dean kicked down the bathroom door. Cas hadn’t reappeared. Not for Sam, Dean or even you. Not even when you needed his help on a case. When he had vanished, he stayed vanished. You were getting worried.

Sam and Dean were currently out on a hunt. Your leg was hurt pretty bad and you were hobbling around so you were left behind at the bunker. You decided to try Cas again. Whenever you tried before, the boys had been near by.

“Cas, hun, _please_. I’m getting worried about you. I know you can hear me. Please just let me know you’re alright?” Nothing. You smiled sadly up to the ceiling. “Alright, come whenever you’re ready okay.. just.. please come home.”

  
  


Two days went by, the boys were back and there was still no word from Cas. That night you laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. “Cas.. I’m…” you sighed. “I’m sorry, Cas. Dean got mad at you because of me and I’m _sorry_. Please come home.. I  miss you.. I…” a tear rolled down your cheek. You wiped it away, sniffling and rolled over to sleep.

  
  


For the next two weeks, you prayed to Cas, whenever you got a minute to yourself. Day or night, you wanted him to know he was missed, and wanted. And most of all that you were sorry. You hadn’t gone on a hunt since getting injured, your leg wasn’t healing properly so you had a nice new limp that wouldn’t go away, plus the pain it seemed to always be in.

You were sitting in the middle of your bed, legs crossed in the dark. Sam and Dean were probably asleep in their rooms, but you couldn’t sleep. You Looked at the clock, 3:45 am. You closed your eyes. “Cas.. It’s obvious by now you don’t want to come home. I’m going to tell Dean. I’m going to tell him it’s all my fault. I just really want you home, Cas.. _Please_..” You stared up at the ceiling. “I love you..”

You heard the flutter of his wings. He stood at the foot of your bed. “ **Cas!!** ” you went to jump up and hug him, but you couldn’t move. You looked at him confused, but he had a finger to his lips telling you to be quiet. “Where..”

He moved around the bed and sat behind you. He covered your mouth with his hand before you could say more. No words, got it. You nodded that you understood. “I was with Gabriel.” Your eyes widened, he was alive? “Hiding, **no one** is to know.” You nodded. “No one knows I’m here either.” You furrowed your eyebrows, confused. “Gabriel explained your game, and taught me to play. You wanted to play a game with me, so now I will play a game with you. If you play, I will heal your leg bit by bit so as not to raise suspicion, understand.” You nodded. “Then let the games begin” he smiled before vanishing.


	5. Breakfast

Your encounter with Cas had been two nights ago. You were almost paranoid wondering what he had planned. No one else had heard from Cas, and there had been no sign of him. Part of you was starting to wonder if you had dreamt it.

You were eating breakfast with Sam and Dean sitting across from you. Sam was researching on the laptop and talking things through with Dean for a hunt they would be leaving on the next day. You stopped with your fork half way to your mouth, furrowing your brows.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked, worried.

  
“Yeah, no, I’m alright.. thought I heard something… must have been my imagination, sorry.” You smiled to reassure him and put the fork in your mouth.  Sam made a mean omelette.  You continued eating as you felt something on your inner thigh. You were wearing cut off jean shorts, so you figured it was just a loose thread  and pushed it away. The feeling continued, going slightly higher. You rubbed your thigh again with your hand and looked down, there was nothing. It wouldn’t go away. You closed your thighs as tight as you could.

“ _Seriously_?” Dean was looking at you.  
   
“Itchy.” He shot you a look. “My _thigh_ you perv. Maybe I got bit by a mosquito or something when I went for that jog with Sam last night.”  
  
Sam shrugged “I _told_ you to wear pants instead of shorts.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, lesson learned” you rolled your eyes.

The feeling went away for a bit, so you smiled and continued eating.   
When it felt like a finger trailing your slit, you almost dropped your fork. You looked down and again saw nothing. When you looked back up, you could see Cas hiding around a corner. You tried so hard to hide your surprise, but then noticed his finger wiggling around the corner. That bastard was using his grace!

“ _What_ are you looking at?” Dean was confused by your behaviour this morning. When he turned to look, Cas had hidden himself again.  
  
You shook your head. “sorry. I’m kinda spacey today.. I think I’ll go lay down after I finish eating,”  
  
“Yeah, you _probably_ should..” Dean watched you looking a bit worried.

You felt it again, Cas’s grace. Only this time not just along your slit. It was stimulating every nerve in your clit while slowly entering you.

You bit your lip hard, drawing a bit of blood. Your hands came down on the table hard before gripping it.  
  
“What  the _hell_ y/n?” The Boys were really worried now. Sam was getting up to come to your side.  
  
“I’m fine..” You voice cracked.. “Just…. need to g-go” And with that you got up and ran out of the room.

Cas was in your room waiting for you. “You played well. Now come here and let me heal you” His hand pat the bed next to him. You sat down with your eyes closed. Your core ached, horny was an understatement. You felt him touch you softly and the pain in your leg dulled. You turned to thank him but he was already gone.

_Well played_ , you thought to yourself.


	6. Finally.

There was a week of Cas popping in and out at random before he finally let the boys know he was back.

That week had been torture. You never saw him, until it was too late. And by the end of the week, there had been two days were you were on edge, trying to keep your guard up, but he never did anything. You were sure he was laughing his ass off at you somewhere with Gabe. He did heal you a bit every night as promised, but even then you didn’t see him. He came when you were asleep. You’d wake up moving easier. After the 3rd time being healed, Sam had noticed and commented on how glad he was that you were finally healing. He didn’t question how though.

But that was nothing compared to when Cas returned to the bunker.

This should have been considered a whole new level of hell.

Suddenly he was always there. Always near by, acting as he always did. Every time he moved you would almost flinch, never sure if a gesture was simply a gesture, of it he would be using his grace to make you whimper.

Once when describing something to Dean, he rubbed his fingers together. To them, he was simply talking about texture. You, however, felt his grace pinching and twisting your nipples. When you had yelped, he simply cocked his head, gave you his contused look, and asked if you were alright.

Another time, he swung his hand while talking and you felt a slap on your ass so hard you jumped, dropping books  and were sure you had a bruise. You were at the other end of the library, and the three of them turned and stared at you like you were crazy.

It had been 3 days. You were sore, frustrated, and tired. You laid in bed awake waiting for Cas to come, like you knew he would. You were on your side when you heard the sound of his wings, and felt him sit on the bed behind you. When his hand reached out for your forehead, you turned. You stared up into his beautiful blue eyes, and he hesitated, his hand hovering inches away.

You couldn’t take it anymore. You reached up, grabbing the back of his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. You moaned against his soft lips, as you felt yours tingle. That damn grace of his. It made it difficult for you to get satisfaction from anything but him. Every night before you fell asleep, you tried to satisfy yourself, tried to get the release you desperately needed, but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough, no matter what you did or used. His grace was just so pure.

“Cas..” you said against his lips as he started to pull away. “ _Please_ … I need you.”

He stood up, and you thought he was leaving. You were about to cry when he let his trench coat fall to the floor. You bit your lip as he loosened his tie.  And when he was fully undressed, and crawled under the blanket with you, he smiled finding you naked already. Your lips met again, and he let his grace flow into you. You quivered at the feeling of it. It felt cool, and pure. While his hands that roamed your body felt hot.

You were covered in goose bumps and moaning his name as his lips moved to your neck. His fingers rubbed over your clit, and every time they got close to your entrance, you could feel his grace curling into you, going right for the sweet spot.

You shook against him as the orgasm you had been chasing for over a week finally came.  Your nails dug into his side and you begged for him to fuck you. His hand left your mound letting you come down from the high. Once you stopped shaking, and caught your breath, he rolled you onto your back and hovered over you.

“I’m glad you finally figured out the game.” he smiled, before  lining himself up and entering you gently. You gasped as he filled you, and his grace flooded your body again. He kept the pace slow and steady. He didn’t need to go hard, or fast. His grace heightened all of your senses. Your head was back into the pillow, your mouth open in a silent scream as he rolled his hips into you, never faltering.

He leaned down to kiss you, and your right hand went up his back, grabbing onto his shoulder, trying desperately to pull him as close to you as you could. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and used them to pull him deeper. “Cas..” you moaned against his lips. His blue eyes bore into yours as his breath hit your face with every pant. When he moaned your name, you screamed out, and clenched down on him.

You felt him lose his rhythm as you bucked under him. His movements got a bit faster and harder before he let out a grunt and you felt the warmth of his seed fill you, and mix with the cool feeling of his grace. The feeling was too much, and before you could come down from your second orgasm, you were thrown over a third. Then it went dark.

When you woke up, you were against Cas’s bare chest. He smiled down at you. “I’m glad your okay. I thought maybe I went overboard.”

You shook your head and kissed his jaw. “It was perfect Cas.” He kissed your forehead and held you close. You fell asleep listening to him whisper promises of tomorrow.


End file.
